Problem: A jar of peanut butter which is 3 inches in diameter and 4 inches high sells for $\$$0.60. At the same rate, what would be the price for a jar that is 6 inches in diameter and 6 inches high?
Answer: The first jar has a volume of $V=\pi r^2h=\pi(\frac{3}{2})^24=9\pi$. The second jar has a volume of $V=\pi r^2h=\pi(\frac{6}{2})^26=54\pi$. Note that the volume of the second jar is 6 times greater than that of the first jar. Because peanut butter is sold by volume, the second jar will be six times more expensive than the first jar, for an answer of $\$0.60\times6=\boxed{\$3.60}$.